Josie Jinks
Josephine Stephanie Jinks is the first-born child of wolf shifter Olivia Jinks. She was named after her maternal grandfather, Joseph, and her uncle, Steve. Her mother told her bedtime stories about her dad, the busy guardian angel who traveled around the world and could not be there for his daughter because he had many other people to watch over. That is, however, just a story Olivia made up because she'd once seen his wings. Josie's father, Raphael, is actually a Nephilim, and left them when Josephine was a baby. Since the shifter pack that's been after her family since Olivia's birth still hasn't given up on finding and killing them, Josie has spent pretty much all her life on the run with her mother. Physical Appearance Josie inherited a lot from her mother, including her green eyes and petite height of barely over 5 feet and 5 inches. She was born with dirty blonde hair, which turned brown throughout the years. Thanks to dancing, running and fighting lessons, Josie has always been a fit girl. In her wolf shape, her eyes stay the same color, and her fur is a very light shade of brown, which almost matches her mother’s white wolf. From her father, who’s a Nephilim, she inherited the ability to grow angel’s wings on her back. That works in her human form as well as when she’s a wolf. Skills & Powers Ever since her daughter was a child, Olivia has been teaching her how to defend herself in order to keep her safe. The older she got, the stronger and more agile the girl became. It didn’t hurt that both her wolf genes and her Nephilim genes came with super strength and healing powers. Just like her mother, Josie can shift into a wolf. Additionally, she inherited her father’s optional wings and halo. She also got her mother’s superhuman agility and reflexes, as well as the enhanced senses. Since there was never anyone around to teach her about her Nephilim side, she’s still in the process of exploring her powers from that end. She does know that she’s able to see glimpses of what’ll happen in the future, as she’s been getting precognitive dreams, but not much beyond that. Josie is a passionate dancer. From ballet to breakdance, she eagerly and quickly picked up the techniques. She joined the cheer squad in middle school, and stuck to that until she graduated. Aside from English, Josie is also fluent in Greek and she has years of Spanish and French lessons under her belt. Personality & Habits Josie is a graceful, kind-hearted and sincere girl, and very much full of life. She always had a lot of energy, even without caffeine or too much sugar. She’s also an extremely stubborn person, and loyal beyond limits. She’ll do anything for her family, even though most of them can protect themselves. But not unlike her mother, she takes her role as the older sister very seriously and let it become a part of her personality. However, she also has a different, more reckless side, which takes over the reins when she’s overwhelmed by emotions. When that happens, Josie isn’t thinking rationally anymore. She does things she wouldn’t normally do, and in the aftermath, it happened more than once that she woke up with regrets and, in some cases, a major hangover. Relationships Olivia Lucia Castellanos-Jinks (mother) Liv has always been the closest thing to a constant that existed in her daughter's life, which strengthened their bond throughout the years. Josie sees her mother as an admirable woman, seemingly made of steel and yet so obviously loving and devoted to her family. Leonidas Emmanuel Jinks (brother, as of ca. 2044) Steve Jinks (maternal uncle) Emma Jinks (maternal grandmother) Joseph Castellanos (maternal grandfather) Indira Rao (friend) Júlia Abelló (friend) PicsArt 07-28-07.44.10.png PicsArt 07-28-07.48.53.png PicsArt 07-29-10.29.31.png PicsArt 07-29-10.34.29.png PicsArt 07-28-06.47.01.png Category:Original Characters Category:Jinks Family Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Castellanos Family Category:Wolves Category:Born: 2030s Category:Born: April Category:2nd Generation Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Nephilim